10 Reasons Why I Love Allen Walker
by Shinx-Mafia2098
Summary: Kanda is on a hospital bed. He writes why he loves Allen Walker. Yullen


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Katsura Hoshino does. **_

_**Pairings: Yullen**_

_**Summary: Kanda writes ten reasons why he loves Allen. **_

_**Author: Shynx-Mafia2098**_

_**10 Reasons Why I love Allen Walker...**_

~By Kanda Yuu

{Lavi: Please God Save us all from this List!}

_I'm in a hospital bed, Fucking head nurse prohibited me from going outside, to hell with her, so I decided to make a list about the Moyashi..._

**Ten Reasons Why I Love Allen (Moyashi): ~By Kanda Yuu **

● _1. His Kindness_

● _2. His Smile_

● _3. My feelings for him_

● _4. My Possessive Nature I have with him_

● _5. Our Fights_

_{Note to self: Find more reasons}_

_**Reason #1: His Kindness....**_

Although when we met, even after I was about to kick his ass, the next thing he says to me was "Nice to meet You, Kanda" I looked at him in a funny way and made an excuse (about not shaking a cursed person's hand, because he was cursed and so was I so, I call that an excuse) because: HOW THE HELL CAN HE SMILE WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO KILL HIM!! That's what I thought. His kindness always got to me. That's one of the things I love about him.

_**Reason #2: His smile...**_

He Fucking smiles all the time, even though we're in a tough situation! Remember Edo at the Ark he friggin' smiles. He brings the light to my dark and quiet world. He makes me happy, and as he said to me the other day I make him happy. His smiles makes me happy. Whenever I see him frown or cry, I feel as though I should beat that person up! {That made him cry}

_**Reason #3: My feelings for him...**_

He made me feel my love and affection. Even though I never really wanted to feel it, he was the one who opened me up to the world. When Alma died I didn't want to feel happiness, but when he came he let me show my true self to him. I love him and his positive nature.

_**Reason #4: My Possessive Nature I have with him...**_

Whenever the baka usagi "pretend" flirts with him, I feel my blood boils and I just want to rip the usagi's head. Lenalee says it's true love when I feel like that, some crap like that. She says it's a feeling of Jealousy which really doesn't occur often, jealousy my ass for me it's called "I own the Moyashi so back off you friggin' bastards". I feel possessive because he's MINE and no one else's. He will forever be mine... I don't freakin' care what you fangirls say about it.

_**Reason #5: Our Fights**_

Ever wonder why the moyashi and I fight? Easy , because we understand each other, We understand the way we lost someone very special to us. As Marie said me and Allen are quite alike, which I don't believe. Tiedoll says when two people fight it means they care for each other, at the time I thought it was bullshit but now I sorta understand. We _are _alike because we know how it's like to be cursed, we understand each other.

_More Reasons: _

● _6. His Poker Face_

● _7. His Voice_

● _8. Gender_

● _9. Sex_

● _10. ??? I have to think... _

_**Reason #6: His Poker Face...**_

That moyashi has such a good poker face. He's not an open book you can read. You never know what's on his mind. He's like a jigsaw puzzle. He doesn't open up his feelings. He has both white and black personalities. Another reason why I love him.

_**Reason #7: His Voice...**_

His lovely voice. The lullaby he sings when he's upset. When he plays the piano in his room, the sound of the music in my ears, to me it is very special to me. His piano skills were superb to my ears. I love how he was moved while playing. His eyes shine like a thousand stars. What the hell? Did I just say that?

_**Reason #8: Gender...**_

I don't really give a shit if I'm gay or not. Gender doesn't really matter to me. It took time for people to understand why I am gay. Allen and I love each other. Gender doesn't matter to the both of us. As long as we love each other I'm fine with that. He's the piece missing in my heart.

_**Reason #9: Sex...**_

We have sex mostly every night and the best thing about it is no one has to wear a condom or even have to worry about being pregnant. I have fun being seme and him being uke is very funny to me. He cracks me up whenever I hear that moan of his. We have sex even when we have missions together, but that's only when we have free time and not have to fight those fucking shitty akumas.

_**Last Reason:....**_

He showed me how what the real meaning of life, it wasn't the sex it was the happiness. Allen even though you're the fourteenth, I don't give a shit about that...I love you and you're my one and only. You're strong, kind and independent. I know I've been a bastard to you but... I love you. I love you until I die. If you leave me, I'll kill myself. That's how much I care about you. It's not the sex that makes me happy. It's the time that we spend with each other that I love. You're my happiness and everything. I don't care about anything that happens to me. You're the only one that I care about. You will always stay in my heart. You're the missing piece. Corny aren't I? So what! I don't give shit about that.

Allen Walker... will you please marry me?...

As Allen was cleaning Kanda's room, she found a very unusual piece of paper entitled "10 Reasons Why I love Allen Walker". Allen felt herself smile as she read those reasons. He was now a 'she' after drinking a potion that Komui made him to turn into a girl. It was her choice. She wanted the best future with Kanda, if it meant being a girl then so be it.

'_If only he was still here for him to tell me that..._' Allen thought. Kanda was sent to a mission three months ago... Allen looked at the ring at her left hand and stared at it for the longest time. She wanted to see Kanda's face once more.

Kanda had lost all communications were lost a month ago, Until now, Kanda's whereabouts were still unknown...

* * *

A/N: I'm done! Yay! First Fanfiction! Wow I can't believe I wrote this. Ok then... I'm done I hope you enjoyed that?


End file.
